Burning For Your Life
by matronmalicemizer
Summary: R&R heavily encouraged. The musings of a certain someone on board the station during Metroid Fusion.


Burning For Your Life

* * *

_A/N: This was written as a writing 'assignment' given to me by my girlfriend, sorta. =P She said to do something that described the environment... but she said a coffee shop. I found that boring. So this is the result! It's also about half-musing. I tried to put some of my own ideas behind this to add some depth and motivation to the character. This might not be truthfully what she thinks, but I thought it could explain quite a lot._

Anyway, this is based off of Metroid Fusion, while on the space station. It may include some spoilers and stuff, but anyway... on with the story!

* * *

The air is stagnant. I can't smell it, but I can almost taste it, despite the fresh oxygen being pumped to me. The air is deathly still, increasing this eerie feeling I get. I know I'm the strongest being on this ship, but the atmosphere creates a lingering unease within me. I can't quite place it...

I stare forward at the strange door in front of me. The blue door flashes briefly as I unleash a blast to open it. The bubble of a door recedes rapidly, beckoning me into the darkness in front of me. As I slowly step forward, my pulse quickens slightly. She's close... I can feel it.

The silence is almost deafening... or rather, it would be. There's occasionally a noise or two, though only generated by myself. My footsteps let out an empty clank into the dead room around me. The steel against steel as I walk isn't the only noise breaking the quiet, however.

The respirator in my suit feeding me fresh air lets out a very quiet, gentle hum. The suit encasing my body also lets off a very gentle noise that is only heard to me. Yet since there are no other noises, it seems to blare louder and louder still into my ears with each thrum of the instruments and air.

My breathing also rings in my ears. It's very slow... shallow... but it still fills my hearing. My breath, luckily, is counteracted by the air compressor in my helmet so that my visor does not fog up.

I slowly turn my head to look across the room. The room is mostly shrouded in darkness. The steel floor is uncovered, leaving it to greet my boots with each step. I peer to one side at the broken instruments. One would think by the look of them, that a great battle had occured here. They are scorched, blackened from the abuse they had suffered in the take over of the station.

Across from me lie a few corpses, bloody and icy. I step slowly over to examine them. They've been long dead. They are humans, mutilated by the creatures aboard the ship. Their faces and hands are already turning blue.

The cold from the room begins to get to me. Even though my suit protects me from the environment, it still cannot completely block out the room's temperature. The room seems to grip at me with its frigid fingers, trying to take my soul into the frost. I shake my head slightly to clear out those thoughts. As I step over the bodies, I continue to survey the room.

It only gets darker the further back it goes. I can see another door. I contemplate opening it, preparing myself for whatever might lie on the other side.

I frown to myself a little. Is this how she felt all those times? Yes, it must have been. Stalking her prey... those wretched creatures. She must've known they were little match for her. But even still, such an enemy cannot be underestimated. Just as I will not underestimate her. I am most likely the most powerful creature aboard this ship myself... yet I cannot rule out the fact that this woman has faced innumerable odds and dangers in her life, and has yet still come out on top every time. This is a danger to me... to my kind.

I must allow my kind to destroy the Metroids while I take care of this single greatest obstacle in my way. Samus Aran, you once hunted the Metroids, though now you protect them from us. What caused this change of heart? You wish our death... and yet we cannot rest until the last of our enemies have been exterminated. The Metroid race must be destroyed. You have Metroid DNA. You are Metroid. You must be destroyed.

It's a shame we could not have met on better terms, Samus Aran. You are truly a sight to behold... a power to be reckoned with. So are we. So am I... the one you call SA-X. And you will have to destroy all of us before we rest, and allow this to continue.

Samus Aran... once the huntress, now the hunted. How the mighty have fallen.

Come out, come out, wherever you are. 


End file.
